doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Vengeance On Varos (DVD)
In 2001, Vengeance on Varos was released on DVD. United Kingdom release Cover blurb On the planet Varos, prisoners and guards alike are subject to the severest forms of punishment, which are then broadcast to the masses as entertainment. For the Doctor, Varos is the only hope for him to locate the rare mineral Zeiton-7, which powers his ailing TARDIS. But when he and Peri arrive, they are caught up in events beyond their control. Freeing the rebel leader Jondar and incurring the wrath of the sinister alien Sil are just the beginnings of their ordeal. Hunted through the concealed terrors of the Punishment Dome, the Doctor becomes the subject of Varos's latest TV entertainment. But this is one show where he is not expected to survive beyond the cliffhanger. Special features *Commentary by Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant and Nabil Shaban *On-Screen Production Notes *Behind the Scenes Featurette *Extended/Deleted Scenes *Photo Gallery *Trailers Specifications *Subtitles: English SDH *Region: 2+4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 89 mins approx Users who have this in their collection Australian release Cover blurb On the planet Varos, prisoners and guards alike are subject to the severest forms of punishment, which are then broadcast to the masses as entertainment. For the Doctor, Varos is the only hope for him to locate the rare mineral Zeiton-7, which powers his ailing TARDIS. But when he and Peri arrive, they are caught up in events beyond their control. Freeing the rebel leader Jondar and incurring the wrath of the sinister alien Sil are just the beginnings of their ordeal. Hunted through the concealed terrors of the Punishment Dome, the Doctor becomes the subject of Varos's latest TV entertainment. But this is one show where he is not expected to survive beyond the cliffhanger. Special features *Commentary by Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant and Nabil Shaban *On-Screen Production Notes *Behind the Scenes Featurette *Extended/Deleted Scenes *Photo Gallery *Trailers Specifications *Subtitles: English SDH *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 89 mins approx Users who have this in their collection *Tardis1963 United States release Cover blurb On the planet Varos, prisoners and guards alike are subject to the severest forms of punishment, which are then broadcast to the masses as entertainment. For the Doctor, Varos is the only hope for him to locate the rare mineral Zeiton-7 to power his ailing TARDIS. Arriving on Varos, he and Peri are soon caught up in events beyond their control. Freeing the rebel leader Jandar (Jason Connery) and incurring the wrath of the sinister alien Sil are just the beginnings of their ordeal. Hunted through the concealed terrors of the Punishment Dome, the Doctor becomes the subject of Varos's latest TV entertainment. This is one show where he may not survive beyond the cliffhanger. Special features *Commentary by Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant and Nabil Shaban *Extended/Deleted Scenes *Production Note Option *Photo Gallery *Behind-the-Scenes featurette *Trailers Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVD's Category:Items starring or written by Colin Baker Category:Items starring or written by Nicola Bryant Category:Items starring or written by Nabil Shaban Category:Items starring or written by Jason Connery Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Category:DVD's with a PG rating